Kindness and Cruelty
by Senkensha
Summary: Story about Mewtwos existance in the Lab, how he feels about humans, how he deals with the cruelty at the hands of the Scientists
1. Kindness and cruelty Chapter 1

Sleeping... waking... darkness... light.... silence.... sound...   
All of these are jumbled and confused..they come crashing down on me like the waves of an ocean in a distant memory. Memories.. what memories? I strive to reach for those visions that tease my mind, struggling to grasp that one tid bit of fact that I know is in here somewhere. It simply moves away from my grasp.   
Voices? A lot of voices.. echoing in my mind... and my ears.. through a thick liquid like state I can hear a voice.. no.. two.. maybe three? So hard.. so hard to focus.. why won't my senses work?! Why can't I focus... wake up? So hot... why is it so hot.. then cold.. it's like being in the pits of hell one minute and then suddenly thrust into ice. Moving is like being dragged across a bed of glass. Focus!!! I feel the power within me struggling to get out.. lashing at the person who's done this... here comes the darkness....   
A soft mew jolts me from a dream or was it a memory? Was that me? No... it's not possible.. I have no voice box.. they made me without one. They? Who were they.. white coats.. faces pressed against glass. Clipboards, hushed voices. The stench of too many bodies in one room for too long. Except for one body. A nice smell one who did not reek of sweat , onions , garlic or other scents my sensitive nose picks up. What was the scent... fresh rain evaporating in a humid place. Why can't I remember?! Why do these memories tease me!!? Maybe I should focus on trying to make my head stop hurting. ... hurting... falling...   
===============================================================   
"Good Morning MewTwo." A bright smiling female greets me through the tank that is my birth place.. my ... prison. Her rather portly form is distorted by the glass I look through. " I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"   
How do you think I feel human? My telepathic voice is hard and cold my anger very apparent in the tone and inflections. Perhaps you would like to trade places? You can float in this tank, having things stick out of you, unable to move?   
She frowns at me, it annoys me the way humans do that. It makes them look like mankeys..especially this human female. She looks like a mankey without frowning. Her voice breaks me from my observation, its full of condescendance. "MewTwo. You know why your in there. It's to keep you safe from your own abilities. We have no idea what the extent of your powers are. We already know your telepathy is amazing. Your reach and distance is far better than we expected."   
woo hoo.I'm so happy that I can get one of you guys the Nobel prize. I look past her shoulder to see a man watching us. He is in a suit, a buisiness suit. Who is he? Why is he watching us so closely? I glance to see the Persian that sits loyally by his side. Pathetic creature, trailing after the human like a mewling grub. Looking back to the female I try to snort, but the liquid in the tank makes it difficult. Look female, I will not remain in this tank forever. I will get out   
It's a weak threat, but one none the less. She looks at me with a sad smile, that mankey smile. " MewTwo.. call me Dr.Nuemer, I have a name other than 'female human'. Just like Dr.Usher, the man who comes to draw samples is not a 'human male' . Those are our genders. Not our names." Turning away she moves over to the man in the suit and speaks quietly. I cannot hear their thoughts either. They have some sort of inhibitors on them. I find that rather annoying.   
Turning away from Dr.Nuemer and the man, I notice that the nice smelling female is here. She spots me watching her, she smiles and gives me a small private wave; I twitch my tail in response. That is all I can do in this damn tank. My arms are pinned to my chest, my legs tucked underneath me. I hate it. The trapped feeling, my legs and arms cramp up to the point of waking me even during my drugged sleeps. I am only taken out maybe once, twice a week. Even then it is only for a few hours at a time. The nice smelling female, she is the one that works with me. She allows me to move about, working out the cramped muscles. Sometimes it hurts too much to move. But I do it for her.. something compells me to do it for her. Even if it means having my powers mostly blocked by drugs and inhibitors. Drugs that make me ill and unable to eat..   
Today she is working on her reports. I can see her writing away at the small desk that sits near the machinery that reads my heart, oxygen, bloodflow levels and of course my brain waves. Constantly beeping, reading and ticking effortlessly away. So that these humans may obtain the knowledge they seek. For what.. I wish I knew.. She is writing away, I can almost hear her pen scratching the paper. I wish she was here to take me out, my legs hurt... and I want to breath oxygen not this liquid. The IV's don't help either.   
Sighing I watch her write her report until I feel the sleepiness steal over me again. The drugs.. the damn drugs they constantly insert into me. Why are they afraid??   
===============================================================   
Hot... pain... fire.. can't move... am I in a poke´ball? No.. I feel the air.. hot air.. am I home? The jungles? Water I can smell it. So thirsty..just a drink.. if I can just lift my head.. open my eyes , but .... I can't move..hurts to move.. no.. no more darkness..   
===============================================================   
I am finally allowed to be outside. I was given a "treat" today. Emily calls them Cheetos. Dr.Emily Stranton, that is the females name that exercises me. She got permission from the suit man and the head scientist to take me to a caged courtyard. She brought me outside and let me walk the cramps off. I think she knows how much the tank pains me.   
"MewTwo, you know Dr. Krandle says that you are progressing nicely. Your learning to control your powers better. " She pulls out an orange bag with an odd looking creature on the front. " Dr.Krandle says that you have behaved as well. You don't know how much your cooperation helps us MewTwo" Pulling open the bag she give me her smile. A smile I like to think she only gives to me. "The man funding this project has put a lot of money and effort to make sure you remain alive and healthy. BUT, for today I've been allowed to give you a treat! " Smiling brightly she hands me the odd looking tidbit. Cautiously I take the chip, not wanting to touch her skin for some reason. Popping the food in my mouth I stagger back a bit and shake my head at the taste.   
What is this? It has.. a lot of flavor... Chewing on the chip, my taste buds become accustomed to the taste. I find myself warming up to the food quickly. I reach to take more. I'm suddenly stopped as I see the man in the suit.   
"Doctor Stranton!! What do you think you are doing with the subject?! " The man with the Persian strides over to Emily and grabs the bag from her, crushing the food inside and throwing it away. " What did I tell you about his diet?! He is on a strict regiment of vitamins, protiens and carbohydrates! You will NOT feed him this " Points to the garbage can. "Crap! Don't make me have to transfer you to another department miss Stranton!" The mans face is contorted in rage, I can sense his anger even with the inhibitors.   
I asked her to bring them to me... I know that I'm looking at him in anger, I can feel something inside me stirring.. growling and wanting to strike. I asked her to bring them to me.. I was curious .. I ... fed her the impression.. she did it without knowledge.. I glance at Emily hoping that she will remain quiet.   
The man glowers at me. "How did you find out about human foods MewTwo? No one is allowed to bring that stuff into the lab. Must I see to it that Krandle places you into a more secluded tank?"   
Clenching my jaw, to keep from lashing out I merely shake my head. No, seclusion is not necassary. I'm sorry.. I... I know I will be punished by Krandle later. Forgive me, Dr.Stranton for using your mind for my own reasons.   
Emily and the man stare at me. Emily out of disbelief that I lied to cover her, and the man out of anger and frustration. "See that it doesnt happen again MewTwo; you are too valuable to be thrown away like the rest." Without another word he walks away. I wait until he is gone from the institute before turning to Emily.   
The rest?   
A sigh, I hate it when she sighs. It means she's disappointed or angry. " Don't worry about it MewTwo. He's just a jerk who thinks he can control humans and poke´mon alike." She waves her slender hand in the air as if to wave off the frustration and anger. "Giavanni, is the one funding this project.. he's the one who's paying for your... staying here."   
I can tell she's avoiding the issue, but I let it go. I know that it's time to return to the tank and I take my time walking back to the lab. I know I am making Emily frustrated but I dont want to go back. Not yet. She walks just a little ahead of me, trusting me enough to follow and not run off. She is the only one, the other Doctors or scientists use a leash type object, as if afraid I'm going to run off and start spraying the walls. We're here, the lab, my home. She opens the door to let me in. I somewhat reluctantly go into the large room.   
It makes me smile to see the look on their faces as I walk by them. Behind Emily. They part for me and her as if afraid. I know they are afraid, what they are afraid of. They have very good reason to fear... very good reason. Dr.Usher looks me up and down carefully to make sure I'm not hurt before inserting the IV's once more; giving me a thorough check up, looking into my eyes, nose, ears and mouth. I smirk slightly seeing the scars on his hands the from the first time he jerked my mouth open and tried to press the flat wooden stick on my tongue.   
I'm alive Dr.Usher.. cease with the examination. I fight the urge to bite him again. I chuckle mentally as I notice that he jerks his hand away from my mouth. Dr.Stranton makes sure I do not harm myself while exercising. Give her credit.   
Dr.Usher looks at me with a cruel gleam in his eyes. The 38 year old physician lightly slaps my arm. I glare at him. "Not today big guy.. today you are getting the complete exam. You have Dr.Stranton to thank for that." He winks over at the seven or eight other physicians that are watching me closely. "After what happened today we get to run the whole gauntlet of tests."   
Emily looks infuriated. I know she is; I can see it in her expression and body language. Not to mention I smell it coming off her in waves. "Dan, that isn't necassary. He's fine! God, do you have to do that? It's like your punishing him."   
"Take it up with Giovanni Emmy. He's the one who ordered his "pet project" here get the whole scope of tests. Blood, brain, oxygen, electrodes, response and such. Says you got busted feeding Sylvester here Cheetos." Dr.Usher looks rather pleased with himself. I on the other hand do all I can do from jerking his spine out telekinetically through his back.   
Instead I look at Emily. Sylvester? She merely shakes her head not responding. Are the tests necassary? I am fine. The statement is cold and final. I think if you have managed to keep me this long, that I wil not go anywhere for a while yet. I thump my tail on the cold steril steel floor, it echoes dully in the room. The tests are painful. That was the first and last time I ever admitted to that. Admitted to feeling pain.   
Dr.Usher looks up at me with a cold look in his eye. "Tough; you've not exactly been painless for the rest of us. Now be a good kitty and go get your leash" He points to the rope inhibitor haning on the wall.   
No Crossing my arms I stand and glower at him. I can feel my powers sluggishly stirring. The familiar crackle of energy. I will not wear the leash   
Ushers smirk turns to a look of anger. "Do as I say MewTwo or you to three weeks without exercise with yer precious Dr.Stranton."   
"Dammit Dan!! You know what that would do to his muscles if he went three weeks without exercise?! They could weaken and possibly atrophy! Giavanni will be pissed if we lose another!! We can't afford it!" Emily's voice is angry and it cracks. I find myself watching the two like one would watch a tennis match. Emily is quite upset, and when she gets upset, I find myself responding. With my mind I pick up the leash off the wall. As it hovers in front of Usher he reaches for it. Just as he goes to grab it, I drop it.   
"Ha ha, funny MewTwo, your a regulare freakin comedian of the poke´mon world. Right next to Meowth." Grumbling Dan Usher picks up the leash and promptly snaps it to a collar around my neck. Grabbing the IV lines he jerks them as well dragging me forward. I try to yelp but I can't.   
That hurts!! I pull back instictively but it only succeeds in making the IV's pull on my veins. Suddenly I find myself thrashing in panic at the pain. Lashing out I fling trays with my mind, trying to get away. In the distance I hear sirens and doors slamming shut with a finality of the gates of hell. I pull away from Ushers grasp and back towards the holding tank.   
Emily watches this with a scared look in her eyes. She knows what's going to happen. As well as I do. "MewTwo, calm down. Please.. dont make them use force. It will only make things worse." Her voice is calm and reasonable, I find myself responding to it... too late.   
Suddenly I'm slammed with volts of electricity. My body arcs and shudders as my feet and tail were touching metal. Curtains of black fall in front of my eyes. The last thing I see before I pass out is Usher holding the large punishing device in his hand. The setting almost as high as it will go. The last sound I hear is Emily screaming.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

I wake up on my side, feeling naseaus and groggy. I can tell they've upped the dosage on the drugs. I'm strapped to the exam table arms, legs, even my head and tail are pinned down. I try to move, but a sharp excrutiating pain in my back stops me. aaaugh!!   
A cold callous voice speaks from behind me. "Stop yer whinning you big wuss. I'm just taking a spinal tap. Squirm and I sever your spine." Usher jabs the needle deeper into my back as if daring me to move. "I dont care whether you live or die."   
No, but Giovanni will be upset; according to all the talking I hear in the lab. I snarl. You wouldn't kill me. You can't kill me, Usher   
A snort. "You think I give a damn about you or this project? Hell no. I have my money and as long as Giovanni keeps paying me to test on you; I'll do it by God, I'll test on you until there's nothing left to test." He twists the needle in my back. I cry out mentally in pain, trying to thrash my legs. A strange tingly numbness floods thru my tail and legs. I hear Usher curse suddenly.   
"Holy Geeze MewTwo!! Agh! Gross!" He jerks back suddenly taking the needle with him. "Nice goin you stupid freak! You just peed all over me!" I hear him move towards the supply closet, unzipping his pants and taking off his shoes. "Thank God I keep extra clothes here. Arg, gross.. Your gonna pay for peein on me MewTwo!"   
I lie there miserable and humiliated, unable to move. It is your fault Usher.. you did something to my back.I cannot control what I can't feel. Your the one to blame. The feeling is slowly returning to my lower back and legs. I wrinkle my nose and sigh feeling that my legs and tail are soaked.   
Usher returns to the table, he mops up the mess."Your seriously gonna pay for that you sick freak!" Taking the handle of the mop he jams the end right into the base of my tail. I jerk and again I get a tingly sensation in my legs, accompanied by a burning sensation. He hits me again and again with the mop until I can feel the welts rising on my back and sides. A few times he hits me in the head and arms. I lie there, feeling the power stir, feeling it trying to break free of the inhibitor drugs. He breaks the mop and starts hitting me with the broken end, drawing blood in some spots. I open my mouth to cry out; he laughs as he sees me writhing in pain. Emily.. I call for her, but I know she is gone.   
"Yer lil girlfriend aint here MewTwo.. she was put on two week suspension. Which means you get to be dealing with me for the next couple of weeks." He throws the mop away. " She almost lost her job. But, since she is one of the leading poke´mon therapists in the country she managed to stay in Giavannis and Dr.Nuemars good graces." Walking over to my head he pats it with force. "Now, be a good kitty and lie there while I go do the paperwork on your results. Oh , and to make sure you don't go anywhere... " I hear him pick up the needle he jams it into my back once more,causing my whole body to go numb. My eyes widen with the pain, my heart pounds from the shock.   
You.. can't leave that .. in me.. I try to control my breathing, each lungfull causes waves of pain and nausea. Take.. it out... now.. I feel dizzy and sick, like I'm going to vomit up the liquids in my stomach. I feel like I'm going to be sick   
He just chuckles and moves for the door. "tsk tsk tsk.. poor baby can't stand a little pain. You throw up? I'll make you clean it. Now like I said, lie still and you'll be okay. I'll be back in a few hours." With that , he's gone.   
I fight to keep the stuff in my stomach down. I dont want to make it any worse than it is; and I know heaving will make the needle in my back hurt more. I want to moan or cry out, just to make myself feel better. Instead I try to cound the tiles on the floor. I slowly start to fall asleep, in my mind I'm crushing Usher with a thought...   
==========================================================   
What is happening to me? I feel things against my skin, brushing up against me.. briefly .. then it is gone... I hear muffled sound.. my powers are dulled.. useless.. my heart is the only thing I can hear... Emily...   
==========================================================   
He finally did come back and take me back to the holding tank. It was all I could do to walk, each step was like walking on everything sharp that you could imagine. My breath came in short pants and I tried to whimper in pain. Usher merely jerked on the leash harder and made me walk faster. He was rather pleased with himself when he entered the lab. Dr.Neumar and several of the others patted him on the back and congratulated him for controlling me so well. He stood there beaming, laughing and chatting with the other scientist while I stood there in pain and wanting a bath. No one commented on my abused state. They won't either, they'll just make some excuse as to how I got unruly and had to be punished to Giavanni. I suddenly fall to the ground, my legs unable to support me anylonger.   
AAAGH!! I crash to the ground hard on my side. I lie there ready to give up, ready to just close my eyes and welcome the darkness that calls me. I just want to sleep, dreamless and pain free. Why can't I ??   
I hear a sudden commotion around me, scientists scattering for their equipment and to get me back into the tank. They plunge needles into my neck and arms, IV's into my neck, arms, legs and stomach. They insert a feeding tube and catheter. I lie there unable to move. They know their losing me. I hope I die.......   
4 Days Later ==================================   
I'm in the tank again. Everything is uncomforatble and sticky. The liquid burns against the bruises and cuts. The spot on my back where he did the spinal tap is healing nicely. Must be my lucky day..I watch the goings on from inside my little prison. All of them meeting with Giovanni, discussing and explaining about my "unfortunate accident". Telling him lie after lie about how I got violent and had to be restrained. All covering for eachother, laying layer upon layer of lie, like fine gauze over a wound. Covering up the ugly spot. The ugly spot that is me.   
Giovanni sits in a large stuffed chair, his Persian still by his side. He glowers at Usher, Nuemar and the rest as they smugly report about my supposed misdeeds. He says something, I can't really hear him. Something about Mew.. Mew? Is there another like me? No wait, he's saying something else.   
"I can't believe you fools let this get so out of hand!! I thought you were all top scientists? You act like first year residents to me!" He pats the Persain in the head, then continues to speak. " You lose this one and I'll see that your funding for your "personal projects" are cut. Do you all understand me?"   
They all nod vigorously. Usher throws me a nasty glance as if to say "No matter what,your still mine." I close my eyes again trying to sleep. I just want to see Emily... when is she coming back??   
==========================================================   
Bright light!! It hurts my eyes... The sun.. ?? no.. a artificial light... Those voices again.. fading..in and out.. in and out... I can almost make out what they are saying... almost.. why can't... can't I hear them.. ?? Why won't anything make sense anymore?!   
==========================================================   
The scientist have done all they can to make my existance a living hell. They do not hit me, but torture me in other ways; experiments. Usher and Neumar are the worst.They bring me to places, rooms. Once in there I can't get out, no matter how hard I try, use my abilities. I manage to destroy an entire lab though, I was rather proud of the fact. Pyrokenisis is a handy little tool. I also managed to give one of the scientists 3rd degree burns; I am told that they are not sure if he will survive, they do know that he will never speak or see again.   
I think they are discovering I am starting to tolerate less. They are starting to discover that the I am becoming accustomed to the inhibitor drugs. They are currently designing a collar that will completely disable my powers. I heard Usher speaking with Giavanni about it the other day....   
"A collar Mr.Giavanni. Plain and simple. We can control him a lot better with the device. We've tested it on high leve Alakazams and other psi poke´mon. We think it will work for Mew2 and his aggressive behavior. After what he did to Dr. Bastion, I don't think we want to take the chance in revisiting that. I can still smell that poor guys skin in there. We're going to have to have that lab destroyed." His voice is excited and I can tell that he's really pushing for the collar. "We can also control him a lot better too, Giavanni sir. His agressive behavior and his attitude. He's attacked several of our scientists and assistants."   
Giovanni replies, sounding bored and disinterested. "Do what you have to Dr.Usher, whatever gets him to obey. I don't care. This is taking too long and is costing me more than I would like to have put out. His agression and behavior must be curbed now. Dr.Stranton returns in a few days... see that she has the reports she needs and see to it that she is watched when she exercises MewTwo. I am not paying you to screw up." I hear his foot steps echo down the hall as he leaves.   
Usher comes back into the room where I am crouched in a corner glareing at Usher. Come to take your anger out on me Usher?? I gouge at his anger, hoping to send him into a rage.   
"Forget it MewTwo.. Giovanni says your mine." He smirks at me as I sit crouched in the corner watching him warily. He taps the collar on his leg. "Now, come here so I can put this on." He unfastens the large metal clasp and holds the collar open for me. I remain where I'm at and glower at him.   
No..   
"Listen to me you freak. I'm not tollerating your crap. Don't make me get the gaurds to hold you down while I put this on!! I'll punish you until you can't move MewTwo!! " I know he's not bluffing. But I remain where I crouch.   
"Touch him Dan and I'll kick your butt myself." That voice!!! I jerk to my feet to see Emily standing at the door a look of rage on her face. "Give me the collar Dan." She holds out her hand and I move to her side and hug her.   
Emily.. Dr.Stranton.. I bury my face in her shoulder and hair happy that she is here. I know she won't make me wear the collar. I'm glad you are back.. I lean back to look at her face.   
My smile fades as I see her holding the collar, with one fluid motion, she snaps it on around my neck, thru the odd loop that connects between my head and my shoulders. I stagger back as all my mental powers are suddenly dampened to the point of making me dizzy. Emily.. ?? I feel betrayed.   
Emily gives me a sad smile. "I had to Mew2, I read the reports. You've hurt people and we can't risk you hurting anyone else. Please, don't be mad at me Mew2, I just want whats best for you."   
I move away from her slowly feeling as if I've been slammed in the chest with a sledgehammer. She speaks as if being fed the lines. I go back to crouching in the corner, feeling so betrayed and hurt. Emily... they hurt me.. they .. Usher.. Neumar.. they did things to me.. I lift my arms pleadingly to her.   
She sighs. This isn't how I thought her return would be like. I thought it would be different, somehow I took solace in that thought the whole time she was gone. Usher stands with a self satisfied grin on his face, leaning against a counter, arms crossed. "MewTwo.. things have to change. You have to stop being so agressive. I've read the reports. Now listen to me, I'm your therapist. NOT your friend. " She stands up and points for the tank. "It's time for you to go back in MewTwo."   
I stare dumbly at Emily, slowly I stand up. She quickly snaps the leash onto the collar and leads me back to the tank. I'm inside and hooked up before I even realize it. My mind still whirling from what just transpired. Emily.. why..   
"It's Dr.Stranton MewTwo; I am Dr.Stranton." With those words she turns and quickly walks from my tank. I stare through the glass at the warped figures move about. I fall into a troubled sleep.   
==========================================================   
The next several weeks were like a nightmare. Emily only took me out of the tank a couple hours a day once a week. When she did take me out, she only spoke to me professionally. Succinct and to the point. I tried hard to make conversation, to ask her what she did during her suspension, if she saw anything interesting. She would barely even look at me.   
Emily, please... talk to me.. I.. have missed you these past few weeks. I have been lonely for conversation. Dr.Usher and Neumar ... they.. I trail off not wanting to admit how much they hurt me, how much I had wished she'd been there to stop them. I reach out to touch her wrist, to get her attention.   
She jerks back from me as if I might hurt her with my touch. "MewTwo!! You are not doing as you are supposed to.. Why are you bothering me with questions?! You only have 2 hours a day to exercise.. now I suggest you put them to good use. Understand me?" She goes back to her laptop, they keys clacking away angrily.   
I stand there a few more moments, wondering what just happened, what I did to make her so angry with me. Emily.. Dr.Stranton.. I.. those reports they filed were false.. most of them.. I would have thought you'd have known that. I would have thought you smarter to realize that I have done all I can to do as they ask! To keep them from hurting me..   
She slowly looks up from her notebook. "Times wasting MewTwo, you need your exercise."   
I slam my tail on the ground and shove my face into hers, knocking aside the laptop. Why are you like this?! Why are you treating me like them!! What have I done to deserve this punishment other than be created?! I did not chose this life!! It was chosen for me.. and I'M being punished!!   
She shoves her hands into my face and pushes me back, I back up unwillingly and glare at her. "MewTwo, your pushing my patience. I think it's time for you to go back. You've had enough exercise for today, and I've had enough of your attitude." Picking up the laptop she snaps on the leash and leads me back to the holding tank. I follow behind her for a few feet, then stop. The sudden stops causes her to jerk back suddenly. She spins and I can see anger on her face. I cross my arms and glower at her, with all the will I can muster.   
"Dammit MewTwo!!! Your really asking to be punished aren't you!!! Stop bein a jerk and move your butt!!"   
NO. Not until you tell me why your being like this. Why your not.. why your acting like them.. short of torturing me.. altho your words and attitude suggest your near joining "their" ranks. It's been weeks since you have been back; you have hardly spoken to me, hardly looked at me. I thought.. thought you were my friend.. I trail off looking at my feet, the tiles on the floor.   
She jerks on the leash, but I remain still and unmoving. "I tried to be nice to you MewTwo, but you used my kindness." She speaks to me but I tune her voice out. I can pick up her thougths although it is difficult with the inhibitor collar. She is trying to tell me something but the message is garbled and confusing, I feel liquid drip from my nose ; I look in surpise to see my nose bleeding. I look at Emily and she shakes her head* "MewTwo, you shouldn't use your powers while the collar is on; you'll just end up hurting yourself." With that she turns and leads me back to the tank.   
Usher and Neumar are waiting when we return, holding the IV's, Feeding tube and Catheter in hand. I cringe seeing the feeding tube and catheter. Can.. I stay out of the Tank.. just for tonight? It is a simple request, they could simply lock me in one of the rooms for the night. They've done it before several times, and with the inhibitor collar, I can't do anything but use my telepathy to speak.   
Nuemar and Usher look at me and then burst out laughing, Emily shakes her head and sighs. "MewTwo, just do as they say, you need to be in the tank. Now let them do their jobs." I notice she tightens her grip on the leash. I stand utterly still.   
Neumar motions for me to lower my head, even though I am only about six and a half feet, she is short for her species, standing about 4 feet. I lower my head and open my mouth to take the tube. Holding the tube, she puts a light lubricant on it. Without waiting for me to ready myself she inserts the tube down my throat, the tapered edge gouging at my usophegus. My whole body tenses as she continues to feed the tube down my throat. Stop!! It is in wrong.. I try to tell them by they ignore me. Emily.. tell her.. tell her it's cutting me..   
Emily reaches to stop Neumar, he places a hand on the tube. "He says your hurting him, Dr.Neumar, please be more careful with the subject." Her tone is soft and quiet.No threat in it what so ever.   
Neumar merely nods and finishes inserting the feeding tube; taping it into place she reaches for the catheter next. Moving to the other end of my body she steps over my tail lifting it up slightly; instinctively I kick out with a foot. I hear a solid "thunk" as my foot connects with her chest. I hear her fly back silently and hit the ground. Breathing through my nose I turn my head to see what happened. I hear a scream just as I turn my head to see Neumar, dead on the ground; her chest caved in from my kick.   
It is amazing how fast humans can move, on minute there is hardly anyone around, the next minute they are all over the place, yelling, pointing and basically running about like morons. The whole time Emily stares at me in fear. Her grip on the leash slackens until she lets go. I stand there choking on the feeding tube, barely able to breath. I stand in shock myself to see Neumar, the head scientist dead on the ground, blood pouring from her nose and mouth. Glazed eyes staring dumbly at the ceiling.   
Emily backs away from me, as do several others. Meanwhile the gaurds pour on from several doorways to surround me,all pointing various weapons at my head and chest. I stand there knowing that I could possibly be destroyed for this, half expecting to be killed in the next few minutes. I.. I did not mean to .. I don't like the catheter.. I stammer my lame sounding excuse. That will be on my epitaph, "he didn't like catheters" I lower my head, the tube still hurting, I can tast blood, feel it trickle down my throat making me want to gag and cough.   
They place Neumars body on the gurney and roll her out. Usher turns to face me with a nearly pale face, only two spots on his face are flushed in crimson. His cheeks, I can see a vein throb just above his temple. When he speaks it sends shivers up my spine. He's going to kill me, I can see it in his eyes. "I'll finish hooking him up and set him in the tank.. Dr.Stranton, please see to it that Dr.Neumars family is notified of her unfortunate death.. "   
He grabs the IV's and deliberately starts inserting them into my arms, legs and neck, not caring if he hits the veins or not. I wince in pain not saying a word. Next comes the catheter; jerking up the base of my tail he inserts the catheter with such force I stagger forward, hitting the wall. The pain forces me to pass out. The last thing I see is Emily watching me with a stoney look.   
  



	3. Chapter 3: The nightmare continues

How long have I been here? Where is here? Sometimes I can feel things, using my powers, I can feel ... almost sense other presences. I can almost hear the whispers.. it is difficult to discern what is my own thoughts and the thoughts of others... Others?!!   
==========================================================   
The tank. How do you describe to one what it is like being stuck in a cylinder tube night and day? Unable to move, unable to relax. Your muscles so tense they spasm uncontrollably. In pain from the IV's, feeding tube and the catheter?   
I have been this way since Dr.Neumars death. After I had passed out, I was re-inserted back into the tank and left there; I woke up several hours later, noticing that my body felt like it was on fire. I awoke to see about a dozen grim faces staring at me, including Emily's and Giaovannis. I blink slowly and stare back quietly.   
Giovannis voice penetrates my thoughts. "MewTwo, you don't know how close we came to destroying you. But you have someone here who believes you can be... retrained. They feel your agression and violence can be curbed a little. You have two choices. Either cooperate and you'll live; or we destroy you now."   
Why should I choose? Are my choices not already made for me? Am I not already forced into .. "choices" as you call them? Did I have a choice to be here? To Exist? You, Emily.. all of the doctors have said I have choices, yet I do not find myself given the chance. I have done as asked... until I am pushed too far. I did not mean to kill Dr.Neumar, I didn't mean to but she gave me no choice!! She inflicts pain on purpose.. she created false reports to make me look bad! She was cruel and sadistic!! I try to thrash in the tank, it's too small, I only suceed in thumping the side of the glass a little.   
Giovanni shakes his head and frowns. "MewTwo, you are too important for us to lose. You are years of work.. millions of dollars. One scientist is inconsequental.. trivial.. but your agression and violence MUST stop!! You mean quite a bit to us.. now, your choice... what will it be? "   
I look at him through the tank glass. Again, what choice do I have Giovanni? I must obey, or be destroyed. I have no choice but to comply with your wishes. I will do what is asked of me. At that moment I fee like I've signed my living death warrant. Just promise me something... promise me that I will not have to be treated cruelly any longer. That I will be allowed to move about more freely..You all may consider me monster and just a lab experiment, but I would like to be treated a little better than I have been.. no more pain, no more.. torture.   
Giovanni smirks at me while I tell him my demands. "You will be treated as the doctors see fit to treat you MewTwo, you forget that you have caused quite a problem for us. You have killed our top doctor and costed us a small fortune in repairs from damages you've caused. But, we will allow you more freedom and time out of the tank."   
Dr.Usher speaks up, his tone sharp. "Giovanni sir, is that a really good idea? I mean, christ.. he killed Dr.Nuemar!! You give him time outside the tank and expect him to behave and do what he's supposed to?!" Ushers voice rises to a wincing pitch.   
Giovanni glares at Usher. "Let's get one thing straight right here and NOW Dr.Usher.. who pays your salary? Who is funding this project? WHO is the one that could make sure you never work in pokemon research again?" He taps Ushers chest angrily. "MewTwo is MY project and My pokemon!! You'd do well to remember that. MewTwo is at a stage where he needs more rigorous training and more focused time on his psi-powers. He needs to develope muscle and concentration. He cannot do that inside a tank!" I watch Giavanni turn and leave, unsure if he is on my side or what.   
I look over at Emily, she just stares at me back. I twitch my tail in a small wave.. hoping.. yes! She smiles faintly and waves back!! I press against the glass and send a private thought. You are the one who stopped them from killing me. You are the one who talked to Giovanni.. and got me out of the tank.   
She merely nods and brushes her hand through her hair. I smile faintly at her. She doesn't hate me, not like the rest of them. She will train me!! I fall into the first peacefull doze in weeks.   
==========================================================   
"Good job, now I want you to levitate that boulder M2." It's a nice warm day, the sun feels good on my shoulders and back. Emilys voice comes from the speaker to my right. I nod and concentrate on levitating the boulder. I suceed rather easily. "Now fling it towards the target." I do as commanded, I managed to hit the target from about one thousand yards off.   
Dr.Stranton, what is the point of this? I've hit that target over 100 times; it's easy now. I could do it with my eyes closed. I look up towards the soundbooth and tilt my head questioningly.   
"You really think so tough guy?? " I can her in her tone that she is teasing me, I merely smirk and nod. "Allright then MewTwo if you think you can really hit the target from one thousand feet blind folded.. then be my guest."   
I watch as the door opens from the side of the training field and a young intern comes out holdig a blindfold. He sidles up to me and holds out the blindfold for me to put on. Out of a sudden streak of oneryness I levitate the intern and turn him upside down, making him scream and drop the blindfold. I thrust my face into his and look him in the eye, I know I have an evil grin on my face. Goodmorning Brian.. did you bring me any treats?   
Brian, who is now used to this merely shakes his head and thumps me in the nose, I jerk back and drop him suddenly; hitting the ground with a thud he groans. "Dammit MewTwo.. your going to break my neck one of these days!!" He gets to his feet rubbing his back. "As a matter of fact, yeah.. I brought you something.."   
Fishing in his pocket, he pulls out a twinky. I smile as I see the treat and wait for him to hand it to me. He holds it in front of me dangling it. "You can't have it until I see you blindfolded and hurling rocks at the target.. while the target moves.. "   
I give him a cocky smile and nod. Allowing him to place the blindfold on me, I focus all my attention on the target and rock. Lifting it up, I concentrate as I hurl the boulder towards the moving target in the nearby lake. I wait for the familiar Whap! to reach my ears. What I hear disappoints me, instead of the Whap, I hear a splash way far off to my right. Pulling the blindfold I see that I missed my target, rather pathetically. I was off by about seven hundred feet.   
Well.. I shake my head and grumble.   
" Awww c'mon M2, you at least gave it a shot.. here.. have the twinky for effort." He tosses me the treat and heads back into the lab. I catch the twinky and hold the cellophane wrapped treat in my hand. I look up towards the spot where Emily stands.   
"MewTwo, we'll try again tomorrow. Okay? Don't sweat it! You just need to visualize. Giavanni says he's rather impressed with the progress your making. Your just having trouble with finding targets without looking." Emilys voice issues from the loud speaker trying to be reassuring.   
Usher will think differently, you know that Emily. He will say I am being lazy and difficult. I snort and squeeze my eyes shut,feeling a head ache coming on. He will say that I am not doing 110 percent.. like he was a soccer coach.. or I'm in boy scouts.   
Emily chuckles into the microphone. " Well you have the sense of humor down pat. Don't worry about Usher, he's read the reports and he's going to whine no matter what. Why should you care what he thinks anyways MewTwo? "   
I shrug non commitaly. I don't care, I just grow weary of hearing him whine about how I'm out to destroy his work, and how I'm out to get him next.   
By now Emily is out on the practice field with me, she sighs. "M2, you've not exactly been compliant with Usher.. and telekinetically crushing his convertable was NOT a point maker. Extremely funny, but not productive."   
I shrug again and chuckle mentally. He was asking for it. I grew weary hearing about his mating ritual in the damned vehichle. Not my fault I lost control of my abilities and crushed what he was discussing. He distracted me. He's lucky I was only thinking of his car and not his girlfriend.   
Emily gives me that 'yeah, sure' look I chuckle again. "Yeah and if I recall he nearly killed you. "   
I frown remembering how he injected me with muscle relaxers and beat me with a metal baton for nearly an hour. Leaving me untied, but unable to fight for myself; too groggy and out of it to decently protect my body. I can still remember the pain from when my arm snapped and as he collapsed a lung. It was worth it..   
She gives me an odd look and shakes her head. "No it wasn't. Not what he did to you, that was uncalled for."   
I shrug my shoulders and look away, changing the subject. When will this.. project be over? When will you and the other scientists go back to your lives?   
We're half way across the training field when she stops. "Why? You afraid of what's going to happen to you after this is over? " Her tone is not mocking or teasing, she knows I am serious.   
I just wonder.. after I am trained.. after.. whatever happens that is supposed to happen.. where will you go? What will happen to me, to you.. I look down at her, into her eyes.   
" I really don't know MewTwo; I can't really say since I'm not sure myself. I know that the project is supposed to last five years, including your training. We've only been here a coupld of years. Giovanni tells us what to do and we do it." She opens the door to the building and lets me enter first. After we are in the building she continues. "As for you, you'll be given over to Giovanni. Probably used to battle tournaments in the pokemon battles. I on the other hand will probably move away from here and work on field research on muscle structure of various species and be a therapist to trainers in a town. It's all I really wanted."   
You on the other hand will go to Giovanni for tournament purposes. You will be trained to become the most powerful pokemon out there, undefeatable."   
I walk down the hall with her in silence, pondering her words and the situation I'll be faced with, until I reach my room. I wait for the gaurd to unlock it and allow me inside. Emily I.. I hear a cough and look to see Dr.Usher and Giovanni sitting in a couple of chairs. Something in their posture and emotions make me stop short.   
Giovanni stands up and smiles at me. "Hello MewTwo, I saw your performance in the practice field today and I must say, I am quite impressed. I would like to congratulate you!! " He motions to Dr.Usher. "Dr.Usher here has offered to give you some private lessons. We both feel that it will be a good thing for you to interact with humans a bit more and to have one on one training in human knowledge."   
I glance over at Usher and I know... I know that this will be a treat for him, but torture for me. My heart sinks as I hear Giovanni speak further. "He will work with you alone 5 days a week for about 6 hours a day. He will teach you history and human etiquette. You will spend the majority of your time with Dr.Usher and occasionally with Dr. Krandle"   
I look over at Emily she gives me a sad look, she knows as well as I that this is going to be nothing but a living hell for me. I ... I swallow and continue. I appreciate the offer of this ... gift; but I learn quite a bit from being around Dr.Stranton and all the scientist. My education is quite extensive Giavanni.   
Giovanni chuckles and pats my chest with a hand. "You need to know more than what you glean off the scientists mind. You need to know world history, how to interact with humans properly and in the best manner possible."   
I have no choice, again my decisions made for me. I merely nod and move over to the sleeping mat. Is there anything else? I look at Usher and Giovanni expectantly. I am weary from my exercises and I want to sleep.   
Usher stands and shakes his head. "Sorry MewTwo, you'll have to go back to the tank for a week. Just to get you rehydrated and to heal the fatigue and wounds you've gotten from your training. C'mon, I'll hook you back up." He gives me a warm smile, the kind you'd see a weasle give a baby chick before devouring it.   
Too tired to argue and knowing that if I put up a fight in front of Giavanni, it wil just create more problems for me. I give Emily a pleading look and send her a private thought { Emily, ask if you can put the IVs and stuff in .. }   
She nods and speaks up. "Dr.Usher, since you have paper work to do and your pretty busy, why don't I get MewTwo here settled and tanked?"   
Usher looks at Emily then to me suspicion in his eyes. "No thanks Emily. MewTwo is going to be spending a lot of time with me from now on. He may as well get used to it. I'll take it from here. Why don't you go ahead and go on home and rest? You've had a long day you know." Usher motions for me to move for the door. I do so quietly and quickly. Giovanni raises his brows in approval.   
Goodbye Dr.Stranton.. I shall see you ... later. I move out the door and for the lab, Usher scrambling to catch up. I wait by the tank for him.   
"Don't you EVER do that again MewTwo, you understand me?! Don't yo EVER leave before I say you can.. you Have to learn to obey people other than Dr.Stranton." Taking the IV's he inserts them into the usual spots, roughly but accurately. I sigh and close my eyes.   
Just hurry,I am tired..   
Placing his hand over my jaw he feeds the feeding tube down my throat, again accurately but roughly. I gag as usual at having the tube forced down my throat. Why did you volunteer to teach me Usher? What have you got planned?   
He tapes the tube into place before responding. "Let's just say I wanna bond with you more. " Smirks up at me as he gathers the catheter equipment. "I think it's time you learned your place MewTwo, and I'm just the one to do it."   
Making sure I'm secure, he slides the catheter into place, all of this so routine by now I no longer feel anything. He motions for me to enter the tank and I comply.   
I know my place Usher; I know my place and I'll fight it as long as I can. I will be slave to no one.   
He taps the glass with a finger and snorts softly. "Get some sleep MewTwo, tomorrow your waking up bright eyed and bushy tailed. I've got a meeting with someone. Tomorrow is your first test in an arena setting."   
==========================================================   
I grow weary of this state, not awake.. but not asleep.. I feel as though ... I am being held in between wakefullness and sleep on purpose.. where ... am I ?   
  



	4. Chapter 4: A savior??

The arena. Large, bright and unforgiving. You're surrounded by walls, nothing inbetween you and your opponent. This is the first time I've ever been outside the laboratory, training field or the testing rooms. I'm still here at the lab building but in another part. They have another pokemon standing across from me. Usher says it is a Scyther. It is a bug like creature with blade like things for hands. Usher told me that since this is my first attempt at a arena tournament that he'd go easy on me. I just thought that was... swell.   
Usher, Giovanni and some other doctors stand at the edge of the arena and watch what is going to happen. I notice that Emily isn't here, which disappoints me a little. The Scyther also watches me warily. I can sense its fear and intimidation easily and I smirk a bit in confidence, knowing that the powers I posess will make me the winner of my first fight. I can hear Usher bragging to Giovanni about how good he and Krandle taught me in the art of fighting and tournament battles. It's been a year since he and Krandle have taught me, now it's time to see if what I've learned works. Giovanni stands and listens to Ushers words with a strained smile. I can tell that he's doing his best to ignore Usher and concentrate on me and Scyther ; he finally silences Usher and approaches me. I stiffen a bit and watch him approach through narrowed eyes.   
"MewTwo, since this is your first battle I will be the one giving the commands; I understand that you have never dealt with me before, but I assure you, I have the experience to command you. Usher and Dr.Krandle have worked with you on several tactics and you have learned four different styles of attack. Today we'll put those skills to the test and see if you will become a good tournament fighter. Are you ready to take orders?" He looks up at me with a tense smile, I can tell he's challenging me to disobey him. I merely nod and wait for him to issue his command. "Good, now go."   
I enter the field and wait for Scyther to approach as well. It growls and snaps at me in anticpation, I just blink at it and shake my head. Stupid creature.   
It blinks at me in surpise and hisses, "Sccccccyyyyytttthhherrrr??" *What are you? *   
I'm a bit taken aback at its question. I am MewTwo. I look back at Giovanni and Usher, noticing that they are busy talking I turn back to the creature. Haven't you ever seen anything like me before?   
It shakes its head and hisses again. "Scyther..therrrrr Scythe." *No, Never... You're not like anything I have ever seen.*   
I shrug as if dismissing the thought, but I really ponder the information I've just been given. Never seen another like me? Am I unique? What am I, besides a name I have been told by the scientists. Is there anymore out there? I must ask Emily this later.   
"MewTwo, start with a Confusion attack!" Giovannis voice breaks me from my thoughts and I immediately react to the order. I focus my energy, reaching out with my mind, I try to confuse the Scyther by feeding it disorientating messages and images. It staggers back under the attack but is not confused. I hear the trainer on the other side order Scyther into a Quick Attack. Before I can back off or even blink the Scyther is in my face and slashing at my chest. I feel the bladed hand connect and I bring my arms up in a defensive position. It knocks me back and flies back to the other end of the field. I look down at my chest area and see that I am cut. I feel my anger rising quickly.   
Giovanni. " MewTwo, Psybeam attack."   
I respond again using my mind. This time it works. The Scyther staggers back and grabs at its head, confused. Giovanni orders me to attack again using Hypnosis, unfortunately it fails and Scyther comes in for a Toxic attack. I mange to deflect it with a Barrier. I quickly move in and use Thunderwave. I smirk as I see the Scyther paralyzed for a few moments, but only for a few moments. It quickly recovers and uses Hyper Beam. Next thing I am aware of is lying on the ground everything around me spinning at a great velocity and the urge to vomit strong. I'm confused and not sure where I'm at. Thankfully I pass out.   
==========================================================   
I awaken a few hours later ; I am in my room once more and lying on my sleeping mat. I hurt and I'm desperately wishing I could pass out again. I sense someone in the room with me and I cautiously open an eye to see who's in here with me. It's Emily, I slowly try to sit up but I'm unable to, the room spins dangerously so I lie back down. She moves over to my side and puts a cold hand on my forehead.   
"Just lie still MewTwo, you got your butt kicked and it's going to take a few hours for you to fully recover.You did a good job out there for your first try, and you did real well. I'm proud of you." Emily smiles and strokes my forehead as she speaks. I close my eyes and will the room to stop spinning, but it refuses.   
I feel like 'm gonna.. be.. sick.. I quickly turn on my side and empty my stomach. The food Usher fed me this morning now lies on the floor in a disgusting pile. I heave for a few more minutes and then lie back down weakly. Is.. this normal after a battle?   
Emily shakes her head. " No, it's not.. maybe you got sick from first battle jitters, or maybe the food Usher fed you didn't agree." She looks at me with concern and covers me up with a blanket. I feel achey and cold, the naseau ebbing a bit. I just want to go back to sleep, but I can't, not while Emily is here ; I rarely get to see her anymore since Usher took over my training.   
Emily, is that what I'm made for? Is to fight? Is that what pokemon do? I rest my head in her lap and concentrate on nothing but her voice.   
" Some are, some people use pokemon for battle and tournaments. Others are used for pets or to help people. It all depends on the owners preference and the pokemons capabilites and talents." She speaks softly and strokes my head gently. I sigh a bit and relax at her touch.   
Is this what I am for? Will I fight? I speak softly, it feels like all the noises in the building are right here in my room. My hearing and telepathy is heightened all of a sudden. I can't focus very well, I want to ask her more, about my life, where I am from and how did I get here but I can't ; I'm too tired and ill.   
Emily speaks softly again but I don't hear her response, I lapse into unconciousness.   
==========================================================   
Floating, falling... spinning and then stillness. I can feel my mind reaching out trying to communicate with anything that is out there. I find nothing... I wish that I could awaken.. I feel as if I have been in limbo forever... maybe I am in limbo.. or am I dead? Is this life after we die? No, I can hear my heart beating, my lungs forcing oxygen into my body and out again. Where am I... what... am I..   
==========================================================   
I wake up a few days later to Ushers and Krandles lovely faces. I make a face as I focus on theirs. Ugh. I groan mentally as I try to sit up on my sleeping mat.   
"Goodmorning to you too hairball." Dr.Krandle, Giovannis right hand and advisor. I think I hate him more than I do Usher. A tall man, about sixty in human years and as wrinkly as an elephants butt. His peircing grey eyes stare into mine as I attempt to sit up and get to an upright position, but I'm stopped by something. He speaks. "I see we're feeling better after getting your ass kicked by a minor level Scyther. Embarassed the hell outta Giovanni too, he took it out on us, so..." He stands up and motions for Usher to hand him something. My room is too dark to see what it is. "We're going to take it out on you."   
Before I can even move something sharp and painful bites into my side, I hear a crack like a towel snapping the air. I jump back and hold my side as I scramble back away from Krandle, but I'm still too groggy and ... they have me.. chained??! I look at my arms and legs and see shackles on my ankles and wrists, my movement limited. What are you doing?! I snarl in their minds as Krandle brings what I realize now is a whip back down at me, it misses. I look around for something to fling at them but they've pretty much taken everything out of my room. Krandles nods to Usher and he pulls a syringe. NO! STAY BACK! I've done nothing wrong!! Is not a part of learning failure?! Was what happened not a part of the learning process?? You said I wouldn't be punished?!   
Krandle cracks the whip again this time catching me in the hip area, I don't have much room to move or to hide. The collar on my neck is on as high as it will go. Blocking even my telepathic powers, meaning that they cannot hear me speak. I am essentially, powerless.   
Usher moves in and plunges the needle in my arm and pushes the plunger down. I feel the liquid enter my bloodstream with a burning sensation, making it feel like my arm is on fire and its slowly spreading down to my hand, and up through my shoulder and into my chest. I sway a bit realizing that the stuff in the needle is something to slow my reaction time down. I'm wide awake, able to move, but the reaction time is much slower making me a easier target. No.. I did nothing wrong!! LISTEN TO ME!!   
The whip cracks down on my back and I jump. I hear Usher laughing as he sees me scrambling in the small room to get away from Krandle. My movements are like trying to run through gel. My heart pounds in my chest and my breathing comes in quick gasps. I whip my tail at Krandle and catch his leg, I hear him swear profusely and order Usher to get the tazer. I face one corner and crouch low, feeling the whip bite my back and legs repeatedly. Tears of pain stream down my face. Hatred burns through me, but I am helpless.   
"Your only causing yourself more pain MewTwo!! You just attacked a doctor.. tsk tsk tsk, what would dear Dr.Stranton think of this?" He brings the whip across my back again and I can feel blood well up through the skin. I stay curled and crouched, my body shaking uncontrollably. " You failed your master Giovanni and he blames us!! We worked on your sorry ass for over a year!! You are worthless!! I don't see why he doesn't let us destroy you!!"   
What he fails to point out is that I was taught tactics against scenarios, not real battles. I wonder if Giovanni knew this. Today was the first day I ever saw another real pokemon.   
By now Usher has returned with the tazer and holds it out for Krandle to take. I open my eyes to look down between my feet, I see flecks of blood on the floor and a small puddle. Resting my head against the wall I pant from the pain. I hate them.. all of them. I hate them because they hurt, cause pain and because they try to own me. But I can't fight. They won't let me because they are afraid, afraid of what I can do. They will pay for this, they will suffer just as I have.   
I hear Krandle approach, the sound of the tazer being powered up. I'm suddenly writhing on the ground, volts of electricity surging through me ; I taste blood, I've bitten my tongue cutting into it deeply. He turns off the tazer and lets me lie there coughing on my own blood and twitching uncontrollably.   
" This is only the beginning MewTwo." Krandles voice penetrates my mind. "You will pay for your failure, Giovanni was pissed and he cut our funding and half our pay until your trained." He crouches over me and hisses in my ear, I involuntarily flinch from him. "So, we're going to take our pay out of your hide. No food or water for three days, and as an added bonus, your going to train even harder, against real opponents."   
Usher walks up and slams a fist into my side, I open my mouth to scream but I can't. So I lie there, taking the hits, the kicks and abuse. I stop trying to fight back, to protect myself after a while. Pretty soon they stop; I can hear them breathing hard from their exertion. I crack open a swollen eye and through the thin slit I look up at them.   
Usher sees me open an eye and crouches. " Thanks for the exercise there MewTwo. Think you've learned your lesson? Think you can learn whatever lessons we give you now? Just nod your head since the inhibitor collar is on at full block."   
I flinch at his words, too tired to hate, too sore to care to hate. I don't respond to Ushers question. He grabs my head and nods for me mocking my voice. "Yes Dr.Usher!! Of course Dr.Usher, Dr.Krandle!! Teach me all you want!"   
Krandle laughs tiredly and pats Usher on the shoulder. "C'mon Dan, let's leave him for the night so he can think about what he needs to do in order to make Giovanni happy and to keep his skin intact to his body."   
Usher gets up and heads for the door. "Your right Alex, lets go get a beer and relax. I'm starvin' and could use a drink to relax me. Let MewTwo lick his wounds." Laughing they exit my room locking it tightly.   
I lie there, unable to move. I lift my head to see where I'm at in my room, to see if I can make it to the sleeping mat, it would be far more comfortable than the cement floor. Good, I'm only a few feet away; I manage to crawl over to the mat and lie down on it. I wish Emily and Brian were here.. they could bathe me. They could wash away the blood, and other.... stuff. I feel sick to my stomach, but I can't vomit. There is nothing to vomit, I did that earlier as they were beating me, that and making a mess of my self. Usher found that utterly hilarious as did Krandle. Emily would have stopped it, she would have made them stop; her and Brian both. I just want a bath....   
==========================================================   
I'm dreaming. I am in a warm place... safe and hot. I flit through the trees with ease.. I'm much smaller.. happiness wells in my heart. I have no fear, no cares... no pressure.. anger is just a word, not an emotion... I soar higher... higher!! I'm untouchable!! Laughter bubbles from inside me.. I twirl, and dance in the air .. I chase the butterfrees ... and suddenly ... so suddenly I'm crashing.. down into the darkness.. the darkness that is really me..   
==========================================================   
A voice wakes me from my sleep. It is a familiar voice and I welcome it. Emily is talking to someone softly.   
"Jeeze Brian, why the hell didn't you call me when you found out what they did?!" Her voice is soft but full of anger.   
Brians voice is shakey and angered as well. But his anger isn't directed at Emily. "I couldn't Emily!! Krandle threatened to fire me and implicate me into this!! He said that with Ushers backing that they'd have me canned and tossed out of the facility faster than I could dial the phone. Krandle said that he'd have Giovanni believe I was the one who kicked the crap outta MewTwo!! I caught them walking out of M2's room late last night after the meeting with the G- man himself."   
Emily sighs as she enters my room, I try to move to let her know I'm awake and I can hear her. She crouches by my side and looks me over. "Jeezus, Brian go get me the med kit and some towels. I'm gonna clean him up and get him fixed up. Then I'm going to place a call to Giovanni myself. Make sure Usher or Krandle doesn't see you."   
I hear Emily enter my room and nearly sob at my sorry state. I tried to clean myself, but it was difficult. My arms and legs refused to work like they should. My eyes are fuzzy, and I have a hard time concentrating.   
Emily.. they.. they hurt me.. I try to look up at her, feeling sore, tired and full of hate. Emily.. you have to tell Giovanni.   
She nods and strokes my forhead. I close my eyes and wish that things were better, that I knew what to do to make Usher and Krandle stop beating me. I slowly fade into the sweet oblivion. I have never welcomed the darkness with open arms before  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: The Escape

Shapes looming, speaking, talking.. it comes in waves, loud then soft. Undiscernable yet I know they're there. I crack my eyes open and can only see a liquid, as if I'm back in my tanks.. where am I..   
==========================================================   
Movement, I'm being taken somewhere. But by who? Where am I going? Why? I only hope that the movement will ends soon, I feel as if I'm going to be sick. I hear a soft voice.   
"This is totally nuts you know this? Have I mentioned how crazy this is?" Brian! That is his voice. I try to lift my head, but I'm still very drugged. I realize I am in a vehicle.I try to speak to Brian, but my collar is turned up all the way. I close my eyes and listen to the conversation.   
I hear that familiar exasperated sigh of Emilys. "Not with in the past few minutes no, Brian. Tell me again how nuts this is."   
"Emily c'mon we just kidnapped Giovannis pet project!! I mean we are so going to prison!! That's only IF he doesn't have us shot on sight! I can't believe I'm helping you. Where are we gonna hide Mewtwo? Cause G'man isn't just going to let this go! He's gonna hunt us down and have us fed to Gyrados if he gets ahold of us."   
"Brian, when he finds out what Usher and Krandle did to Mewtwo, he's gonna have a coranary blow out. He'll probably thank us for doing what we're doing. After he's pressed charges of course.. but, I know that getting M2 out of the lab is a very wise choice. There's no way in hell I"m going to let Usher or Krandle beat Mewtwo nearly to death again. Damn Brian, you saw what they did to him!" Her voice is harsh with tears of anger and I just want to reach up to her, to tell her it is okay and make her feel better. But I hurt too much, I'm too tired and naseaus. She continues.   
"A long time ago, my grandparents had a farm, there's no one out there but a keeper and some cows. The grounds keepers name is William, I call him Willy for short. Willy knows to keep his mouth shut and let me stay there without question. I don't dare take him to my parents mansion, simply because they hold way too many parties and Giovannis bound to show up to one of them, and mom and dad would freak if I brought something as big as Mewtwo in. The largest pokemon we ever owned was a Riachu; and even then mom hated the thing cause it shocked her everytime she tried to pet it." I hear her laugh at the memory. " Rai hated mom, cause she kept trying to make a pet out of it. It was loyal only to me."   
I feel the van turn several times, it speeds up, then slows as well. I sigh softly, my body protesting the movement. I hope this ends soon, I just want to sleep.   
Brians voice breaks the temporary silence. "I never owned any pokemon until I was ten, the typical age to leave for the summer and become a trainer. Mom and dad both worked to keep food on the table so, any time I got money, I would send it to them.I didn't mind it. My first pokemon was a bulbasaur. I nick named him FizzGig. We were best buddies almost from the start. Anyways, I worked my way up to a certified trainer. After that I became an assitant to a master and helped make sure that his pokemon were fit for battle. Then I got offered a job at Giovannis lab; of course Ijumped on it, I mean who wouldn't? Work for Giovanni? Hell ya I said.. and well the rest you know.. " He clears his throat and becomes quiet once more.   
Its silent for a long time, and I find myself drifting in and out of sleep. Sometimes I dream, disturbing frightening dreams that leave me sweating, other dreams are almost forgotten as I snap awake, like a piece of my past I'm trying to desperately remember. Just out of reach, my fingertips touching it, but it slips away.   
I remain like that for what feels like days. I know that the sun has set and risen at least twice during our drive to wherever our destination lies. Emily and Brian both take turns giving me water and small amounts of food on the way. I am usually only awake long enough to eat and listen to snatches of conversation, or to listen to the radio. I like the radio,sometimes it plays soothing music that makes me feel sleepy and peaceful.Other times it's talk or comercials and I find myself getting agitated over them.   
Emily and Brian pass the time by talking about their lives, or by playing games. The one I find particularly amusing is the one Emily calls "slug bug". She explained it to me during one of my more lucid moments. Apparently it is a type of vehicle which is easily spotted on the road. When one sees this they call out the world "slug bug" and then proceed to pummle the persons arm next to them. I often hear Brian yelping in my sleep.   
==========================================================   
We are at our destination. After almost a week of travel in the van we have arrived at Emilys farm. In this time I have slowly recuperated and have even been well enough to watch the passing scenery.I never realized what lay beyond the lab! I never once imagined so many sites and sounds. Large cities to tiny little villages. Emily and Brian explained it all to me; I wouldn't leave them alone until they did. I knew they grew frustrated and irritable at my questioning, but I had to know. They didn't dare take the collar off of me so I could just simply take from the minds of those around me. So I asked, and asked and asked.   
Sometimes I never asked questions. I just simply watched from the window, staying careful to not let myself be seen. Mostly at Emily's and Brians urging.   
The farm itself is odd and yet wonderful. Emily led me out of the van, letting me stretch my cramped legs and sore body. I looked around as I stood by the van per Emily's orders,and sniffed the air. So many scents! I could smell grass and hay, the rotting wood of a poorly kept building, the scent of burning wood from the fireplace. I even scented some animals in a nearby pasture. My head swiveled back and forth trying to take it all in.   
There were several buildings spread out through the area. Emily explained what each building used to do and where we would sleep. She and Brian lead me to the farm house and to a large room.   
"You'll pretty much stay here Mewtwo until we figure out what we're gong to do." Brian dropped the sleeping bag and other thihngs on the hard wood floor. I look around the room. It's old and smells funny, but there is a window that lets bright sunlight in. I notice Brian is continuing. " You'll stay here mostly and sleep. Emily or I will take you outside to exercise and continue your training.. no sense in quitting your routine because we've basically kidnapped you.. "   
I look at him and frown. You mean that you took me from the lab without permission? Won't Giovanni and usher be angry?   
"Oh yeah, I'm sure they will be, especially Usher since he's going to be in some serious poo-doo for doing what he did to you." Brian gives me a sad smile. "Mewtwo.. I just want you to know not all humans are like him, or Krandle. Emily is risking her job and possibly her life to make sure you stay safe. Don't think that all humans are like them, cause we're not."   
I look at Brian while he speaks, wondering if he speaks the truth or he feels the need to defend his kind. He looks at me waiting for me to respond.   
How am I to be sure Brian? Only you and Emily have shown me that you two are kind. No one else has. You have brought me here to this place, claiming that you will keep me safe... but for how long? How long can I remain here, hidden. Brian.. how long will I be here before Giovanni comes for you and Emily? How long before I go back into the lab, where I will be beaten, possibly killed for this? I know that it is only a matter of time.. before my life is over   
He looks at me while I speak to him. I can see that he thinks over what I say, weighing the words carefully. When he does speak, it's with a little sadness. "We'll find a way Mewtwo, I promise. Maybe we can take you to someplace where no one lives. Who knows Mewtwo? We'll figure something out."   
So, that will be that; set me free to wander alone on some secluded island and hope for the best. I looks around the room that is to be my new home and shake my head. I am still a prisoner, still unable to do as I please, even if I could do as I please, I'd still have no idea what to do. I look outside the window and watch the wind blow the trees. you don't understand Brian, Giovanni won't stop hunting me. As much as I'd like to be free and able to do as I please; I can't. You and I both know this.   
Brian sighs and rubs his eyes, pulling off his glasses to rub his face as well. "Mewtwo, we'll work something out okay? We just spent a week driving on the road, nursing you back to health and we just got here. I don't know what we're going to do. Okay? I'm tired and I desperately want something to eat and to go to bed. Why don't you just lie down and get some rest while I hunt up some food for us."   
Brian stands and looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to obey. I sigh and comply, rolling out my sleeping mat and lay down. I look up through the window and watch the sun set. I'm asleep before I know it.   
==========================================================   
I've never seen the sun rise before. It's quite a beautiful sight, I had never realized that the outside world could hold so much. I woke up before Emily and Brian did, I know they were exhausted and desperately needed sleep. I explored my room a little ;looking into things and snooping about a little. I have never been in a house before and I find it quite interesting. There are pictures of people long dead, and pieces of furniture I know I am too big to fit on. I move over to a doorway and look inside cautiously. It seems to be some sort of eating area, like I've seen in the lab; only much nicer. The lab "break room" as Emil called it was messy and smelled of stale food and garbage. In this room a table and four chairs sit in the middle of the room and a large hanging light is above it, it looks as if it hasn't been used in years. As I recall Emily said something about her grandparents dieing and her using this place only when she needed to.   
Closing the door to that room I move on to the next. Inside this room are many books lined on the wall. A library of some sort ; again I have seen a room like this at the lab. With differences of course. I move inside the room and look at a shelf of books; I know how to read it was something I picked up at my stay in the lab. I had often asked Emily to bring me books to read.   
I look at sevral different titles, most are ones I do not recognize. Gone with the Wind.. I tilt my head to read another title. Anne Of Green Gables ... War and Peace... Pokemon training made easy?? Hmm.. Moby Dick.. I frown reading these titles. They all sound ridiculous and boring.   
Moving to another shelf I come upon books I am slightly more familiar with. Most are training and pokemon physiology books. As I look around more I realize that Emily's grandparents were scientists themselves. They specialized in breeding and raising pokemon; or at least that is what I gather from the various books on breeding and keeping of various species of pokemon.   
By now I am hungry and neither Emily nor Brian is awake. Moving back to my room I sit down on my sleeping mat and pull the bag that my few belongings are in. I know that Emily usually stores Energy bars in there when we go out on field exercises. I'm in luck; there are four or five energy bars in there from our last excursion. Pulling off the wrapper I chew on the berry flavored bar and watch the outide world. Not that there is much of it to see.   
I watch some Pidgey's peck at the ground nearby looking for food. In a large open field I also watch some Spearows and a couple of Ratata's foraging as well. A couple of Ponyta's wander in and start to graze.   
I find myself wondering what it must be like to have others of your own kind around you. Sharing and speaking to eachother, living together and doing things without a human around to order you. I also find myself eating another Energy bar.   
I watch the Pidgey's fly off, wondering what it would be like to soar through the air like they do. I remember trying to fly once; but Emily got so mad at me for it that I never again attempted it. I t felt good though, to be in the air. I felt so superior... like I could do anything and no one could stop me. The air against my body the rush of twirling and falling was exhilerating.   
I break out of my memory and notice that I've finished the second bar. I feel less hungry now; al though I still wish for more. Pancakes sound good... maybe Emily if she feels up to it will make me pancakes. I strain my telepathy to see if Brian or Emily have any intention of waking soon. Brian has left my collar on and the level on it is still turned up high enough to the point to where I have to strain to use my abilities. I think he forgot to turn it down when we arrived. I will remind him when he awakens.   
Finally I hear Brian stirring in his room upstairs. I move to the end of the banister and wait for him to come out. After waiting for him to do his daily ritual he finally comes down the stairs, looking blury eyed and not really looking ready to face the day.   
He looks at me and groans. "Oh man, I was seriously hoping it was a really bad nightmare."   
I look at him with a cold expression. Terribly sorry to disappoint you. You think I wish to be here any more than you do?   
He pats my shoulder and rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry Mewtwo, it's just that I am exhausted and I really wish things could have been done differently. Have you gone to the bathroom yet or eaten?   
I have eaten but not the other. I found some energy bars in my pack and had a couple while waiting for you two to awaken.   
Brian nods and leads me to the door. "There you go. When nature calls, where else do you go than nature?" He laughs and opens the door.   
I look at him increduously. You want me to go... ... out there? Where? There's no facilities!   
Brian laughs softly and shakes his head. "You my friend have been spoiled. You simply go outside.. and go. Not that hard to find a place to squat." With that, he pushes me out the door and I"m on my own.   
I stood outside staring at the door. Brian had just shut the door in my face,leaving me alone. Completely alone. By myself. No one to follow me around to make sure I did as told. Either this man had complete faith in me, was more tired than I thought.; or this trip had forced him to completely take leave of his senses. Either way, I was free to do as I pleased.   
Grinning to myself I looked around the open area. I didn't have to go the bathroom that bad. I had time to wander around by myself. Alone. I think if I could have burst out laughing from the giddiness, I would have. I looked up at the sky then over towards the field where I saw the wild ponytas and pidgeys eating. Deciding finally I head over in that direction.   
Levitating is so much easier than walking. Walking takes up too much time and energy that can be used doing other things. I used what little power I am allowed and levitated over towards the big field. Maybe there would be other pokemon to talk to. I had not seen another one since the incident with the Scyther. I actually wanted to talk to the Scyther more.   
I land in the field and look around. It appeared to be deserted. Sighing I crouch in the tall grass to sit and think of what I want to do next. Being outside isn't as fun as I thought it would be. Ah, a lake! Maybe there would be something interesting over by the water.   
Moving over to the lake I creep slowly towards it as soon as I spot the human asleep by a fishing pole. He appears to be a human much much older than Emily or Brian combined; and with both of them in their late thirty's that's pretty ancient. He has many wrinkles on his face and arms, looking kind of like a human version of a ryhorn. I approach him cautiously knowing that most humans don't like to be snuck up on; recalling the time I snuck up on Dr.Krandle.It was purely on accident, but extremely funny the way he clutched his chest and turned a funny blue color. I smile to myself at the memory.   
Back to the human sleeping. He wears simple clothes, nothing like I've seen the scientists wear at the lab. His feet are bare and his pants are much too short for his legs. He wears a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A baseball cap covers his eyes and his dirty hands rest over his slightly bulging stomach. I wrinkle my nose as I catch the scent of some animal feces and the smell of something else on him.   
I catch movement over by the lake. Swimming in a basket are several magikarp, several sick looking magikarp. They look rather pathetic and ill for their species... and if anyone ever seen a magikarp, they're pretty pathetic to begin with. They had a few in the lab in a tank in one of the rooms and I always thought they were the most idiotic looking things I had ever seen and being around humans all the time, that's a pretty hard thing to beat. Low in intelligence too. The magikarp I mean.   
I'm jerked from my thoughts as I hear the human awaken and yawn. I quickly look for someplace to hide myself remembering Emily telling me to not be seen by anyone but herself, Brian and the groundskeeper Willy. I'm desperately looking for cover when I hear his voice.   
"So ye must be the big pokemon tha Em'ly has got hiding aboot here. Well don't ye just stand there looking like one of me fish. Say something." His green eyes size me up and hold absolutely no fear. Which kind of rather disappoints me.   
Who are you? And aren't you afraid of me? I cock my head to the side and stare at the ancient man.   
He chuckles as he sits up and scratches various parts of his body. "Ach, ye think I'd be afeared of a little ol' pokemon? And a psychic at that? Ye be thinking too much of yerself. Em'ly told me she was a'comin with a new species and that I'd be more'n likely see'in ye soon enough. I be the keeper here, me names William but evr'yone just calls me Willy. Ye may as well too. Now ye gonna be proper and give me yer name or do I gotta play twenty questions?"   
I find myself not too sure about his humans speech or attitude. He seems to have no fear of me, and seems to blatantly disregard my powers. But at the same time, he is talking to me and not treating me like a pet. I am Mewtwo, that was the name I was given. Emily told me that you were the one who took care of the grounds around here. I look around and show my disdain. Not that your doing a good job.   
His eyes narrow and when he speaks he sounds insulted. "Now ye be list'nin here! I take care o'these grounds the best I can! No one but me has lived on these grounds for nearly twenty years!! I dunno what they taught ye in that lab o' yers, but it's obvious that they didnea teach ye any manners! " He snorts and takes a drink from a water pouch by his side. "With bein the only one with pokemon medical knowledge within seventy five miles o'here, I be a bit too busy to be layin out the red carpet for ye ,yer majesty."   
Your sarcasm is wasted on me human. I just figured if you've been here as long as you claim, that the upkeep of this place would be much nicer. I smirk as I can see that I am angering this human.   
He stands and splutters some rather impressive explitatives and gesticulates rather impressively. I'm about to give him more of my thoughts when I hear someone speak up.   
"Well Mewtwo, it's so nice to see that you've already managed to make yet, another friend." Emilys voice sounds amused yet a little angry. Turning I see her expression is one that matches her tone. She is leaning against a tree watching Willy and I. I did not sense her approach and that again reminds me that the collar is still on high.   
Willy glares at Emily but ceases with his cursing. "Ah, hullo Miss Stranton. Ye've got one helluva mouthy pokemon on ye're hands there missy. I say shoot it, stuff it and have it mounted in the living room. Tha's all the blasted thing will ever be good fer. That and maybe frightnin' children off the property." He huffs and turns back to his fishing line without waiting for Emily to answer.   
I on the other hand stand there smirking for all I'm worth. I know Emily will be mad at me but I can't help it. I chuckle mentally but stop as Emily smack my back with the flat of her palm. I yelp telepathically and give her a "What did I do" look.   
"DON'T even give me that look Mewtwo!! You darn well know what you were up to! Now why did you have to go and make Willy mad? That was totally uncalled for! " Wow, she IS angry. She continues. "We're not in the lab anymore Mewtwo! We're in a place where you don't have to constantly try and piss people off. Now get your purple ass back to the house." She points towards the farmhouse. "NOW mister!"   
I crane my neck to try and look at my butt , but my head won't turn that far. I have a purple butt? I cease my questioning as I turn to see the livid look on Em's face. I duck my head to hide my grin as I promptly beat a path towards the house. I can hear Emily apologizing to Willy and him responding.   
I will admit, I did not intend to make Willy mad, but once I got started I could not help it. Besides, I was only pointing out that he needed to take better care of the place.She is right though, I had no reason to make him mad. Now I feel bad., but then I remember Usher and Krandle.. and the sorry feeling quickly goes away.Willy will be just like them. I know it, how long before Brian and Emily treat me the same way? How long before Giovanni comes and takes me away.   
I shake my head as if dispelling the thoughts. No, Emily has never treated me cruelly or harshly. Neither has Brian, I have no reason to start thinking this way now. I wish I only knew what my future held, then perhaps I could stop thinking like this.   
Brian opens the door as I enter, he looks me up and down with and with a chuckle asks, " Did you have fun? And did you go to the bathroom?"   
I sigh and nod, to both questions I did have fun. It was quite nice being outside feeling the sun and wind, the dirt and to listen to sounds other than the droning hum of the lab or bored voices spouting boring scientific babble. Yes, and now I'm hungry.But I suppose Emily will be too mad to give me anything other than the standard rations of food. I wrinkle my nose at the thought. I hate those bland little pellets of food.   
Brian raises a brow and crosses his arms. "What did you do this time? You weren't seen were you? " His tone becomes urgent and serious.   
No, no.. I met the grounds keeper WIlly.. He got angry cause I pointed out the fact that this place could use a little touching up. Anyways Emily got mad because she thinks I have a bad habit of making people mad. Can you lower the level on the collar? You forgot to when we arrived. I point to the annoying device on my neck and tug at it a little.   
He shakes his head and frowns. "Sorry, no can do. If Giovannis looking for you, he's more than likely looking for you by your Psi signature. That and if anyone is psi sensitive around here they're going to be rather curious. We can't risk turning off the collar. I'm sorry buddy."   
I sigh and nod my head miserably. Maybe I was better off in the lab, at least there I could do things with my abilities instead of having them hindered. Maybe I can talk to Emily, after she's done being mad at me that is. Speaking of I can hear her coming up the gravel walk way now. I quickly move to my room and sit. I may as well be comfortable when she comes to lecture me.   
I sit on my sleeping mat with my tail curled around my feet, my most harmless and innocent stance I can use to disarm an angry pokemon trainer. I hear her call for me as she walks in.   
"Mewtwo! Front and center now! " She walks into the living room, hands on hips, legs splayed a bit as if waiting for me to tackle her. For a human, she is quite beautiful. I find myself staring at her intently as if lost; that is until she starts speaking again. " Who said you could go outside unsupervised? What in the hell did you think you were doing wandering around?!! You could have been seen or even worse yet caught!! What if you--"   
Brian rushes to my rescue. " Emily.. I let him out. It was my fault, I let him out to stretch a bit, heed natures call... that sort of thing. I figured we were in the middle of nowhere that the guy could at least have a little freedom. I didn't mean any harm Em." He gives his lop-sided grin he usually gives Emily when he knows he's done wrong, it usually works ; and like a charm it does again this time.   
Emily shakes her head giving in. "Alright, fine, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that he was alone. What if instead of running into Willy, he ran into someone else? Just because we're in a pretty secluded area doesn't mean we don't get travelers. I was talking to Willy and he said that several travelers have come by looking for a place to sleep. We can't risk Mewtwo being seen. Anyways, it's over now." Turning she looks at me. "Mewtwo, you have to be more careful. I know your curious about outside, and people, but for the moment I think limited time outside and supervised would be best. Okay?"   
Yes Emily.. of course. I didn't mean to cause any problems. I have no idea why I'm apologizing, I don't feel sorry at all, if anything I want to be outside more. I think if I could I would prefer sleeping out there than in this room. Perhaps if I behave better she'll let me out more. Worked before,so who knows?   
Emily nods satisfied. "Now, you said you were hungry. There isn't much to eat, not until I can get to the market and buy a few things. I looked in the cupboards and saw that there are some canned vegetables and some fruits. I also found some pancake mix." She smiles at me as she says this.   
I blink in surprise. How did you know what I wanted?   
"You were kind of sending subliminal messages Mewtwo," She chuckles and pats my cheek. "Kind of hard to not pick up on something like that when your exhausted and you have the recurring dream where a box of pancakes keep popping up in the oddest places in your dreams. I dunno about you Mewtwo, but I don't have dreams where I'm in a hot tub with a guy named Valintino and all of a sudden he's washing my back with pancake mix."   
Valintino? Hot tub? I blink a little in confusion. Why would he be washing your back? I follow her into the kitchen asking questions, meanwhile Brian is sitting on the couch stifling giggles. Emily never did answer me.   
==================================================================   
So long.. since I've been conscious.. at least I think I'm awake.. so hard to tell when you hang inside a limbo of nothingness yet at the same time everything surrounds you...if that makes sense.Those voices again.. where do I keep hearing them? Are they in my mind?! Or are they from somewhere else.. why... why can't I remember.. I thought I did.. but that seems like a dream.. from another time.   
Images, flood my mind, only to be forgotten.. memories come unbidden.. only to slip from my grasp like oil in water... I strain to remember.. to remember.. remember what?? If I knew what I was trying to remember.. then perhaps I could awaken..   
==================================================================   
  



	6. Chapter 6: It all comes to an end... or ...

Okay, here's the disclaimer. That way I don't get reemed by Nintendo. (ooga chacka *bows).  
I had had this story in my archives for ages (nearly two years) and posted on my website. It was one of the first official fan fics I wrote. So if spellings off, or things are spelled incorrectly; I do apologize. I didn't have time to rummage through the whole story and correct all the spelling.  
Feedback would be highly appreciated.. AND I would like you to read my other stories as well! Thanks to all who read and leave feed back. Those who don't. Well.... The mystical donut of doom will swoop down on you and give you the wonder wedgie of your life.  
==========================================================   
It's been two weeks since we've arrived at this farm house. In those two weeks I have learned almost anything I wanted to know and quite a few things I didn't want to know about humans.   
Emily and Brian have a favorite pastime, they both love to either read or watch television. I often find myself with my chin resting on the back of the couch and watching the various programs that they both seem to enjoy. Sometimes Emily will go for walks and I'll follow, but they mostly stay inside and watch the television. They do at times disagree on what kind of programs to watch. Right now, Brian has control and is watching music videos.   
Who are they? I watch three young males humming an odd tune on the TV and bouncing around like hyperactive Mr.Mimes.   
"They're a band called Hanson, they're all brothers I guess." Brian answers me distractedly, like he usually does when he's watching the TV.   
I have never seen uglier humans.. and they annoy me. I frown at the image of the little children play various instruments. Thankfully the video is soon over and another starts. Who's that?   
" Her? That's Britney Spears, she's one of the hottest singers in the world right now. I think she's a little hottie." He grins as he watches the female jiggle around in a skimpy outfit, singing about how oops she did it again. What she did I have no idea.   
I shake my head and sigh. She looks like she could use a good meal.. maybe a few vitamins and some nutrients. Did her parents ever feed her? She seems kind of sickly looking, a bit malnourished.   
Brian just chuckles and gives Emily, who is reading on the couch next to him a nudge. "Looks like Mewtwo doesn't appreciate a good artist when he sees one."   
Without even looking up, she responds. "No actually I think he's got the right idea. He's not stupid, he knows your taste in music and women suck." Emily shrieks as she gets a face full of pillow.   
I chuckle to myself at their banter and move away from the couch and the television. Moving over to a bookshelf I look at the various titles and find one on various pokemon physiology. I may as well learn something about pokemon while I'm here. I already know about the cloning process and what other thing I've managed to pick up from the scientists minds, but I suppose I could always learn more. That and I like to read.   
Suddenly Willy's voice makes everyone jump, even me. "I think ye better turn the tellie to the news Em'ly" He stands in the doorway, looking a bit nervous as he wrings his hat in his hands. "There's something ye should be see'in." He glances over in my direction, then without another word he exits the house.   
Emily and Brian look at each other, both look a little pale and worried. I can faintly sense their disquiet. Brian fumbles for the remote and turns to the news channel. Normally I find this channel interesting, tonight though it would be something totally different.   
"---labs has been rumored to be missing one of their genetic experiments." Some man in a suit was speaking to us. " It is rumored that two of the labs scientists have taken the experiment and have gone into hiding, their motives people are speculating are for either ransom or to sell it to another country for a type of war machine. We tried to contact the head scientist a man named Dr. Krandle, but he was unable to be reached for comment. It was said that two doctors named Emily Stranton, who holds a Phd in pokemon therapy and physiology and Brian D'Angelo, who holds a PA in pokemon psychology, have taken a genetic clone of a long extinct pokemon and taken it into hiding. Susan has more on the story with a live feed from the Cinnabar Island labs. Susan?"   
A smiling female with dark black hair and a dark complexion grins vacantly on the television. My eyes are riveted to the screen as she begins speaking. "Thank you Steve, I am here with Dr.Usher ; Dr, is there any truth to this rumor? It seems a little farfetched to believe that there is a super powerful pokemon running around with a couple of scientists. If this pokemon does exist does it pose a threat to anyone and should the public be made aware of this?"   
" Well, Usher looks about twelve shades of pissed off.." Brian starts to speak up, but Emily silences him with a shhhh.   
Usher coughs and looks very nervous, like he was caught walking off with top secret files. He smiles cheesily and responds. "No, there is absolutely no super powered pokemon running amok in the city like some bad Godzilla film miss. I can assure the public that this is just merely a rumor that was started by a rival laboratory to try and bring down our company's name. You think that our facility would lack in security for a couple of scientists to walk off with lab experiments? No, I'm not sorry to say that our scientists are the most trusted and experienced group ever to be under Dr.Krandles and mine employ. The two scientists that have supposedly have gone missing are on a business trip of the utmost top secrecy. Not even their families know where they're at. Being in the business of genetics, you would have to understand that these sort of things require some amount of secrecy." He nods and smiles as if this is the simplest thing in the world   
Susan on the other hand looks totally unconvinced. "What about rumors that the Viridian City gym leader, Giovanni is funding some of these projects? That he is also very curious about the whereabouts of this supposed missing super pokemon? He's been reported to have been seen in this very parking lot at odd hours of the night." She's like a predator swooping in for the finish, and Usher is the prey.   
Usher coughs and shakes his head. "Giovanni is a respected member of the pokemon community. He holds a high standing in the battle field and also is one of our consultants on the different types of pokemon. His knowledge in how pokemon battle and use various attacks help us find genetic errors in some types of pokemon. Take Psyduck for example; you'd think it was just a stupid duck with low intelligence and no use in a battle. Not true, Giovannis helped us find ways to trigger Psyducks powerful attacks and help other trainers who use psychic pokemon better understand their psyducks better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a very long day and would like to go home now. Thank you for your concern and time, but I promise that there is no maniacal pokemon trying to take over the world. Thank you."   
Susan tries to ask more questions, but Usher quickly gets in his car (a new red convertible I may add) and drives away. Poor vacant eyed Susan watches Usher drive off and then turns back to the screen. "Well, I guess that answers that Steve, back to you."   
The television switches back to Steve and he starts on the upcoming pokemon league battles; talking about some children and where they stand in the league games. Emily flicks off the TV and we all sit there in the silence for a while. Finally she speaks up.   
"Well.. Someone had to have leaked that information to the media. But who? Usher, Krandle and Giovanni all must be furious. Especially Giovanni. He's not going to like the fact that his name has been dragged on national TV being tied to genetic experiments. No one I know at the lab would be stupid enough to leak that kind of information and I certainly know none of us would either." She plays with a strand of hair as he speaks.   
Emily... if the news knows about this, then do you not think that Giovanni and the rest are looking for us? I move over by her side and look down at her face. What will happen if we are caught?   
Brian snorts. "C'mon guys. We knew this was going to happen, stop acting like it was a huge surprise. I mean think about it. Whoever leaked the information had to know something was up. But I guess that doesn't matter now, it's over. We just have to worry about Gio sending his goon squad Team Rocket after us." He lifts his glass of soda and drinks it down; he may act like he's not worried, but I can tell that he's seriously thinking this over. I wish I could read his mind.   
" Huh, Team Rocket is the least of our worries. I've seen some of the members and I'd worry more about a kitchen knife attacking me before ever being afraid of Team Rocket." Emily rubs her temples and looks as if she is in pain. " We knew what we were getting into when we did this. We can't call Giovanni now.. not now since Usher and the news are implicating him in this. Giovannis going to have his hands full with the media and trying to smooth things over. Arg.. where did this go wrong?!" She finally looks up at me to answer my question.   
"You can bet that Giovannis got all sorts of people looking for us. Probably from the day we were discovered missing. He's sunk millions of dollars into this project and he's going to make sure that he gets what he pays for. That's why I'm hoping that if we do manage to get ahold of him, that he'll listen to us when we tell him what kind of treatment you were getting in the labs and why we did what we did. I know he'll be upset to find that Usher and Krandle were using you as a punching bag, and lets not forget the fact that they didn't feed you as required."   
Brian yawns and stretches as he stands up. "We have one itty bitty, teensie weensie problem." Both of us look at him expectantly. "We don't have any physical evidence on what was done to Mewtwo, all the videos are at the lab, which is most likely heavily guarded. That's even if Usher or Krandle haven't erased them. It's basically our word against his. Even with Mewtwos testimony who's going to believe him? Most people view pokemon as stupid animals. But anyway, I am going for an evening stroll and then a shower. Then I'll probably make some granola mix and head to bed." Brian scoops up something off the table as he makes his way out. Emily and I just look at each other and shrug.   
"Sometimes I wonder about him.." Emilys eyes turn towards the door that Brian just walked out of. "I'm sure he's missing his family and girlfriend. Poor guy, I shouldn't have asked him to help me."   
I yawn, suddenly feeling very sleepy. I had been feeling sleepy since after Brian had fed me dinner. Macaroni and cheese. I think I'll sleep now Emily.. I feel tired.   
Emily nods and goes back to her book as I lie down on my mat. Soon I'm fast asleep, and I dream.   
==========================================================   
I'm in an arena. There are children facing me.. five children.. with small pokemon, inferior pokemon.. I have my own pokemon by my side.. I speak to them, telling them they and their pokemon are inferior.. worthless.. a child runs at me and I laugh.. throwing him into the air with my telekinesis..   
==========================================================   
I wake with a start and sit up. I look around the dark living room and rub my eyes. What kind of dream was that? Why would I even dream such a thing? None of the faces in my dreams looked familiar. I haven't even been around many children.   
I stand up and shake off the feeling of unease. I look out the big window and watch the night sky. It's cloudy and the wind stirs the grass and the leaves on the branches. It's hot outside being summer, and I hope that it rains. I can hear Brian snoring quite loudly upstairs and I wonder if he ever wakes up with headaches. Turning my head I look over towards the feild and frown. Someone is out there, I can see them standing in the field, trying to use the darkness as cover. I strain my mental powers trying to see who it is and what they are doing there; but Brian has thus far refused to lower my collar, and everytime I try to argue the point, he gets Emily to agree with him. Saying that it is too dangerous for us to lower it. I wonder if I should wake up Emily, and alert her.Then I realize, it could be Willy. He often comes and checks on the house at odd hours.But still... it doesn't feel right. Why would Willy just stand there? Wait, whoever it is is leaving across the field and towards the lake.   
I watch until they are gone from my sight and then sit back down on my sleeping mat, looking at the mess of blankets. I grab one and lie back down covering up, I lie there and think for quite some time. I shiver a little as I fall back asleep.   
==========================================================   
It's been several days since I've seen that stranger in the field. I told Emily, Willy, and Brian about it. Emily and Willy showed some concern, but Brian seemed like it occured all the time, telling me that perhaps it was someone seeking a place to sleep, and changed their mind. Even when Itold him that they went towards the lake, he seemed unconcerned. I just finally gave up. Apparently their concerns were on what to do with me next. Sometimes I felt like a slab of meat that was being debated on whether to be sent to market or not.   
It's late after noon, Emily, Brian and I are out for a walk in the little forest that is on the property. It feels good to be outside and watching other living things live normal lives. I stopped behind Emily and Brian as they walked towards a little spot they picinic at. I sat for a few moments and watched a family of rattata's run around and act normal. I watched, and thought what it would be like to have others around me, like me. Living in a forest somewhere; living, talking, enjoying our lives.. not knowing what it was like to be tested on, hurt, or even what a human looked like.   
"MEWTWO!" A shout breaks me from my day dream. I see Emily standing a few feet away with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, something wrong or do you just normally space out like that?"   
I look to see that she's scared off the rattatas and I find myself getting angry over that.   
You scared them off!! I actually yelled at her. For a moment I couldn't believe it, but it felt good. To yell back. Why did you have to scare them off dammit?!   
Emily stands there her mouth slightly open and a look of surprise on her face. " Mewtwo, I was just trying to get your attention. You were so zoned out, I didn't mean to scare the rattatas off... I.. " She shakes her head and looks back to where Brian stands. "Look, it's lunch time. Let's go eat.. and don't you EVER yell at me like that again.. understand? "   
I'm not hungry. I look in the direction of the farmhouse. Maybe I'll go back home, I don't feel like being out here.   
She throws up her arms and rolls her eyes. "Fine! I don't care, go back. But Brian and I are going to eat lunch. Maybe we need some time apart." With that she turns and heads back towards Brian, who immediately asks her what the trouble was.   
I on the other hand walk back to the farmhouse, thinking about what just happened. Why had I gotten so angry? Especially at Emily? Maybe she was right, we do need time away from eachother, these past few weeks have been hard and long. Not to mention tense. I know none of us have slept well, between watching the news reports and getting information from Brians supposed sources from the lab, things don't look good.   
According to Brians "sources", Giovanni is preparing a manhunt. Using his resources to track us down. Some rumors have said that we are to be killed on sight, while other rumors claim that we are to be captured and then Giovanni will destory us himself. That is the trouble with rumors, you never know what to believe.   
I make it to the back of the farmhouse, before I realize anything is wrong. Again I blame the gods be damned collar.   
Before I can react, I'm hit from the side with a tazer shot, I hit the ground writhing as I hear men and women shouting commands to eachother. Before I know it I"m being pumped full of sedatives. I fight, I fight hard. I turn to see... no, no.. this can't be happening.. why..?   
I see Emily and Brian, standing next to Giovanni; Brian looks a little smug, Emily on the other hand gives her stoney silent look. How? How did they beat me back here?   
Giovanni is speaking. "You did the right thing Brian. I'm proud of you. Very proud. You brought the two fugitives back and they never knew. I'm rather impressed with your subterfuge."   
Brian smiles and nods to Giovanni, by this time I'm tied up nicely and lying in front of the trio. Brian is speaking. "Well sir, I knew how important this experiment was for you. I also knew that Emily and Mewtwo trusted me implicity and I wanted to make sure that they both were returned to you safely."   
Brian, betrayed me?! Betrayed Emily!? How? Why? I wanted to ask these questions. I felt my rage building I felt pressure in my head as the collar tried to keep me from using my psi-powers. I heard a crack! The collar was off! I finally built enough pressure to kill it. I broke the bonds that held me and was on my feet.   
YOU BETRAYED US!! YOU WORKED FOR GIOVANNI THE WHOLE TIME?! I roared in his mind, and watched as all of them, Giovanni, Emily, Brian and the assault team covered their ears as if that would help.   
I was using power I never knew I had, I was using abilities I never knew I posessed or even knew how to control. Before I realized what I was doing, people were running, screaming, dying. I was doing it all... and it felt good. I started attacking, using abilites I was only beginning to understand. I literally tore a mans arms off with my mind; I drove a woman insane by making her think she saw her worst nightmare come true before her eyes.   
I was angry, I felt betrayed by someone I thought a friend. I looked over at Giovanni, Emily and Brian as I raged on. Brian looked scared as did Emily. Giovanni on the other hand looked amused and rather pleased. That angered me further. Without warning I started to assault Brian. I wathced his eyes widen as I started to telekinetically pull the skin off his body.   
You, you were a friend.. someone I thought cared. But you were just like the rest.. just like them all!! Clenching my fists I jerked with my mind and with that one move, I had successfully skinned Brian D'Angelo with one deft move.   
I can hear Emily scream, I know Giovanni says something and steps back as Brian colapses onto the ground. He twitches a few times, eerily silent; and then he lies still. I felt him die, in my mind I felt his thoughts stop. Just like turning off a light, it was gone. He was gone.   
During that time, the assault team had been re-grouping. I'm hit from behind by a barrage of tranquilizers and even some bullets. I wasn't prepared for this. I go down quickly hitting the grassy area. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts of the fuzziness that insists on plaguing me. I stagger back to my feet and prepare to attack Giovanni next. Powering up, I form a psi-orb, a black ball of pure psychic energy. I raise my arm to throw it... NO!!!   
I watch helplessly as Emily is suddenly in the way of the oncoming psy-orb. I see it all in slow motion, she twists to the side, the orb impacts right at her back, I can hear the snap as he spine is broken. I hear her scream suddenly cut off as she falls to the ground, broken.   
Giovanni starts to yell commands, he can see that I am weakening, I hear people scrambling to obey as I crawl over to Emilys side. Slowly I lift her head in my arms.   
Emily.. no.. Emily.. please.. I didn't mean to.. I.. Emily I'm sorry.. I'm crying, I feel as if the world has ended and I am the cause. Emily.. I.. love you..   
She opens her eyes and looks up at me, she starts to speak... and suddenly I feel her mind wink out, much in the same ways as Brians. My Emily, Emily Stranton.. the one person in the world who viewed me as a friend, as an equal lay dead in my arms. Because of me, my only friend I would ever have was dead.   
The drugs are taking effect. I find my vision fading and my hearing dulling. I look to see Giovanni standing over the both of us. Shaking his head. His voice is the last thing I hear before the blackness consumes me.   
" Get him back to the lab, I want his memory erased as best as you can, I want a new team of scientists and I want them now. I want him re-programmed and isolated. I also don't want him to wake up until I'm ready for him. Understand me?"   
Why...   
==========================================================   
Where am I? What is this place.. this isn't the same as before.. .... those voices coming from outside.. where I must be!   
==========================================================   
  
  



End file.
